12 Flores
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: Parte de la serie de oneshots del fic "Doce Años". Este oneshot está centrado en Hanabi y Neji, así que es completamente seguro para leer . No es el final, no pude terminarlo en uno solo; la segunda parte todavía en proceso.


**12 - Flores**

"Hanabi."

La niña se detuvo en medio del jardín y giró su pequeño cuerpo hacia el de su primo Neji llamándola desde la entrada de la casa, las flores en sus manos que hasta hacía un momento cargaba sobre sus brazos fueron prontamente depositadas sobre el piso en cuanto Hanabi se percató que Neji venía a su encuentro.

Desde que le anunciaran su compromiso unas semanas antes con su primo Neji, Hanabi se encontraba más y más atenta a la forma cómo este la encontraba cuando la veía. Tenía algo que ver con el que su madre la sentara la tarde del anuncio a su lado y le explicara lo que el compromiso simbolizaba y la forma correcta cómo debería comportarse de ahí en adelante con su futuro esposo, aunque ambos niños solo tuvieran trece y ocho años en ese momento.

Neji llegó a su lado y esperó para hablar a que la pequeña niña terminara de limpiar la falda de su vestido que se había ensuciado con tierra mientras recogía las flores que su madre le había pedido. "¿Has visto a Hinata?"

Hanabi se giró en redondo tratando de recordar dónde había sido que había visto a su hermana mayor por última vez ese día. Habían desayunado juntas como era costumbre, luego Hanabi había sido llamada por su madre y no había visto a su hermana desde entonces. Hanabi lanzó un suspiro. "No desde la mañana."

Neji hizo un gesto de impaciencia, una familiaridad que se tomaba siempre con los miembros de su familia mas nunca con las personas fuera de ella. Hanabi sonrió al verla, "Tío Fugaku la está buscando. Si la ves dile que vaya inmediatamente a la sala del té."

Hanabi asintió inmediatamente, Neji no esperó más que esta confirmación para comenzar a alejarse con dirección a la casa. La pequeña niña volvió a recoger las flores y arreglar el ramo en sus brazos otra vez, luego elevó sus ojos al sol, era casi media mañana y el sol que brillaba en lo alto hacía que todo a su alrededor estuviera pintado de amarillo. Incluso el largo cabello de Neji al alejarse parecía más castaño de lo que normalmente se veía. Hanabi miró su propio cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, bajo el sol tenía la misma tonalidad que la de su primo. Tenían el mismo color de ojos también, el mismo color de piel, y su contextura era similar si no fuera por la altura. Hanabi sonrió un momento aun con un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

"Ha-Hanabi..."

Otros ojos como los suyos cuando se giró a buscar la voz que la llamaba.

Hanabi parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad a su alrededor, después de un sueño con tanta claridad encontrarse en su habitación a oscuras en el medio de la noche hacía que por un momento sus pupilas se contrajeran y no pudiera enfocarse a su alrededor. Finalmente se incorporó sentada sobre su cama y frotó un poco sus ojos. La última voz de su sueño aún fresca en sus oídos.

"Hermana..."

La heredera de los Hyuuga se puso de pie y encendió la lámpara al lado de su cama para poder ver la hora en el reloj de su estante. Hizo un pequeño cálculo matemático y después de asegurarse dos veces, cogió el teléfono celular de su estante. Se quedó esperando a que la línea conectara después de buscar y llamar al número que estaba en su listado.

"Buenos días."

Era una voz de hombre extraña, por lo que Hanabi se preguntó si había llamado a un número equivocado. Puso por un momento el teléfono frente a sus ojos y se cercioró del número marcado, como no obtuvo objeciones volvió a colocarlo sobre sus oídos. "Sí, buenos días, quisiera hablar con Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Está trabajando. ¿Algún mensaje?"

Hanabi recordó que era día de semana y por lo tanto Naruto estaría trabajando y Kyoko estaría en la escuela, en realidad no debería haber nadie en la casa a no ser por tal vez Minato que tenía horarios diferentes cada día.

"¿Minato?" preguntó aún un poco dubitativa.

La voz al otro lado enmudeció por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar con mayor firmeza, "¿Quién es?"

"Habla Hanabi Hyuga, soy la tía de Kyoko..."

"Hn."

Esto desconcertó aún más a Hanabi, "¿Quién es?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Hanabi abrió un poco más sus ojos. Al parecer las cosas iban mejor que bien entre su cuñado y el Uchiha entonces, Hanabi no tuvo tiempo de pasar de la sorpresa a la alegría cuando la voz de Sasuke la volvió a sacar de sus reflexiones.

"¿Algún mensaje?"

Hanabi recordó el motivo de su llamada inmediatamente. "Ah, lo siento. No, llamaré a Naruto a su celular ahora... muchas gracias."

Iba a colgar pero entonces recordó su sueño, "¡Espera!"

Sasuke estaba a punto de colgar cuando el pequeño grito de Hanabi lo volvió al teléfono, "¿Qué?"

La voz de Hanabi parecía un poco nerviosa del otro lado de la línea, o tal vez solo sería la larga distancia haciendo interferencia en la llamada, a Sasuke no le importaba ninguna de las dos alternativas en realidad, lo único que quería era regresar a su desayuno enfriándose en la cocina.

"Tal vez suene un poco extraño pero... bueno, si no es mucha molestia... podrías poner una flor al lado de la fotografía de mi hermana..."

Sasuke miró al teléfono como si fuera algo que de repente lo hubiera mordido. Pero no respondió nada porque Hanabi seguía hablando, "Es solo que... hoy soñé con ella y... usualmente Naruto lo hace cuando alguien sueña con ella..."

Sasuke giró su vista un momento hacia el pequeño altar a un lado de la sala en donde la fotografía de Hinata en un marco negro estaba depositada. Usualmente el Uchiha observaba el lugar desde lejos sin mucho ánimo para acercarse y aunque no creía que fuera una regla, nunca había visto a ninguno de los Uzumaki acercarse a ese lugar cuando él estaba presente. De pronto comenzó a preguntarse por qué.

"Está bien."

Hanabi estaba a punto de preguntar si todo estaba bien del otro lado al esperar impaciente que el Uchiha le diera una respuesta, pero se detuvo en el mismo momento en que Sasuke hablara otra vez.

"Bueno. Muchas gracias." Y la línea se desconectó después de eso.

Sasuke depositó el teléfono en su lugar y se encaminó hacia Hinata. El lugar estaba limpio, ni siquiera había rastros de incienso en el inciensiario al lado de la fotografía, ni tampoco flores muertas en el pequeño florero al lado. Todo estaba simplemente muy limpio. Sasuke tomó la fotografía de Hinata en sus manos por un momento, mirando pesadamente la sonrisa tímida de la pequeña mujer.

Kyoko no se parecía en nada a ella. Tenía un parecido casi aterrador con su padre y con su abuelo pero Sasuke no podía distinguir ningún parecido con el de su madre.

La única vez que Sasuke había visto a Hinata había sido cuando ambos eran unos niños de doce años. Su padre lo había llevado a la casa Hyuga para presentarlo a Hiashi una vez que su compromiso fue decidido. Hiashi parecía muy complacido con las respuestas de Sasuke aunque a este todo el asunto simplemente le era indiferente. Sasuke recordaba que Fugaku había fruncido el ceño cuando apareció Neji y no la misma Hinata para mostrarle la casa a su hijo. Hiashi se lo llevó aparte para conversar de otros asuntos y Sasuke fue dejado en manos del sobrino mayor de Hiashi.

Neji lo saludó cortésmente con una reverencia de la cabeza a la cual Sasuke respondió con otra igual. Luego Neji comenzó a caminar unos pasos adelante mientras Sasuke lo seguía con una expresión neutral en su rostro, mientras en su cabeza contaba los segundos hasta que la visita terminara al fin. Seguramente Itachi no lo dejaría en paz cuando regresara a casa pero en ese momento a Sasuke le parecían mejor las bromas familiares de su hermano a este ambiente de sofocante rigidez. La casa no estaba mal, además Neji le comentaba sobre la historia de su familia al ir avanzando lo cual hacía al paseo menos monótono, pero Sasuke estaba seguro que la historia de su clan era mucho más espectacular que la de los Hyuga, aunque Sasuke se iría a recorrer mil casa antes de tener que contar historias de sus antepasados él mismo. Justo cuando habían comenzado a caminar el pasillo que llevaba hacia el jardín Neji se detuvo. Sasuke que había estado siguiéndolo a dos pasos de distancia detrás por poco y se da con la espalda de él. Solo un gran dominio sobre su cuerpo evitó que tal bochornoso incidente se llevara a cabo, pero de igual forma miró irritado al Hyuga.

Neji se giró hacia Sasuke recordando que estaba ahí y excusándose un momento, salió hacia el jardín.

Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada. Dos niñas estaban paradas a lo lejos, la más pequeña llevaba flores blancas entre sus manos, la otra que tenía el cabello muy corto tenía puesto un pantalón suelto y una camiseta muy holgada, además de una gorra sobre su cabeza. Neji la vio e inmediatamente comenzó a reclamarle algo. La otra niña simplemente movía la cabeza hacia abajo disculpándose. La más pequeña finalmente se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba observando toda la escena así que jaló de la camisa de Neji para hacerlo girar hacia Sasuke también.

Neji recordó a su invitado y comenzó a tomarse de la cabeza, luego le indicó algo a la niña que había estado reprendiendo lo que hizo que volviera sus ojos hacia Sasuke por primera vez. Luego de ver la mirada severa del Uchiha se inclinó inmediatamente hacia él. Sasuke siguió sin moverse mientras Neji le indicaba por última vez algo y se alejaba de ambas niñas para ponerse al lado de Sasuke finalmente. "Lo siento mucho. En realidad Hinata era la que tenía que mostrarte la casa pero al parecer se extravió y acaba de llegar."

Sasuke vio a la niña más grande alejarse a toda prisa en la otra dirección, seguida de la niña de las flores. Luego se volvió hacia Neji y le indicó con la cabeza que siguiera con su recorrido. Unos minutos después ya había olvidado todo el incidente anterior y seguía contando en su cabeza los segundos para volver a casa.

Los recuerdos se evaporaron poco a poco en la imagen de la mujer adulta de la fotografía. Sasuke no había visto nada extraordinario en ella cuando eran niños y realmente no veía nada extraordinario en ella ahora que la veía de adulta. Nada que pudiera haber logrado llamar su atención... y tampoco la atención de Naruto.

Sasuke no estaba celoso. Simplemente se preguntaba, de vez en cuando, cada que tenía oportunidad de pensar en ello, qué era lo que había hecho de extraordinario Hinata para seguir estando ahí, después de tantos años de haber fallecido.

Ciertamente era tratada en su familia como si fuera una molestia, al menos de niña. Nunca llegaba a tiempo a las ceremonias, nunca respondía cuando le preguntaban algo y cuando hablaba siempre tartamudeaba un poco. Por alguna razón siempre estaba disculpándose por algo.

Y sin embargo Neji la recordaba con aprecio. Eso Sasuke lo sabía sin preguntárselo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo todos los castigos que Neji había tenido que afrontar habían tenido que ver con no haber cuidado bien de Hinata.

Los amigos de Naruto parecían recordarla con bastante aprecio también, aunque usualmente era una regla que no la mencionaran cuando Sasuke estuviera presente. Kiba era el más prendado con su recuerdo, Naruto le había dicho que ambos habían sido mejores amigos, pero a Sasuke se le hacía que el que Kiba no tomara a ninguna otra mujer enserio tenía que ver con que idealizara a su amiga muerta. Minato la recordaba con cariño también. Usualmente él era el más abierto a hablar de la difunta esposa de Naruto cuando Sasuke estaba presente. El cariño que le demostraba era cercano al de un padre hablando de su hija.

Y Naruto. Naruto simplemente evadía la mirada de Sasuke cada vez que la mencionaban e incluso trataba de cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible.

Kyoko era como Sasuke, escuchaba todo muy atenta e incluso preguntaba cosas cuando no las conocía. Después de todo, ella tampoco había conocido a Hinata.

Sasuke volvió a colocar la fotografía en su repisa. Luego tomó el pequeño florero y salió hacia la calle.

Después de pasear unos minutos en auto por las calles de Konoha, finalmente divisó una florería y se detuvo. Aún tenía el pequeño florero en las manos y se preguntaba qué tipo de flores sería bueno depositar en él. Una encargada de la tienda estuvo a su lado al instante y cuando escuchó sus intenciones comenzó a recomendarle un sinfín de flores que a Sasuke le parecía que le complicaban el asunto enormemente. Estaba a punto de despedir a la entusiasta mujer en el momento en que sintió dos suaves golpes en su espalda, se volteó y se encontró con una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos tan claros que no parecían celestes.

Sasuke la reconoció y antes que pudiera evitarlo la mujer se le acercó para depositar un beso en su mejilla, "Hola Sasuke, ¿qué haces por aquí?"

Sasuke se quedó un momento sin responder pero luego recordó que se trataba de Ino Yamanaka, de ella no se podría deshacer con solo unas miradas frías y un poco de indiferencia.

"No es nada en especial, necesito flores para este florero."

Ino se quedó un momento en silencio observando el pequeño florero vacío en las manos del Uchiha, "¿Te lo pidió Naruto?"

Parecía seria y era la primera vez desde que la recordara que Sasuke la había visto adoptar esa expresión, pero no se lo hizo notar, "No, en realidad fue Hanabi..."

Ino levantó los ojos intrigada por esto y luego ladeó la cabeza examinando la respuesta, "¿Ah sí?"

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" le preguntó Sasuke queriendo sacarse la mirada de Ino de encima, por alguna razón lo ponía incómodo... y eso era algo que muy pocas personas lograban hacer.

"Aquí trabajo tonto." Se rió Ino, suavizando por completo la mirada con la que hasta hace unos segundos veía al Uchiha, "Bueno, es una de las florerías de mi familia, de vez en cuando vengo a revisar cómo está la atención y esas cosas."

Sasuke no sabía nada al respecto, en realidad no sabía gran cosa de las vidas personales de los amigos de Naruto... quizá porque siempre que los había visto parecían solo estar ahí para robar su preciado tiempo con el rubio.

"En fin, usualmente Naruto le pone dalias blancas, déjame ver..." Sasuke siguió la mirada de Ino hasta que se posó sobre unas flores blancas a un lado. "Aquí están."

Sasuke se acercó al lugar a donde lo jalaba Ino, eran unas flores blancas que con sus pétalos formaban una especie de pompón y exhalaban un aroma agradable. Por un momento Sasuke recordó las flores que Hanabi con ocho años cargaba en el jardín de su casa.

Ino le había pedido el florero y se había adueñado del mostrador de la tienda mientras comenzaba a arreglar una de esas flores dentro acompañándola de otras plantas y flores más pequeñas. "Es importante que la dalia sea la flor principal y que las demás la acompañen. Lo ves, así las más pequeñas solo le sirven de compañía y estas hojas verdes son lustrosas así que sirven para darle fondo."

Sasuke asentía de vez en cuando mientras miraba cómo Ino trabajaba con las flores. Al parecer no era el único que veía la demostración, ya que al poco rato dos asistentes de la tienda se pusieron a mirar desde sus espaldas y una cliente de edad también se detuvo a escuchar la explicación de Ino, que parecía absorta en su trabajo. Cuando finalmente terminó le presentó el pequeño arreglo con una sonrisa en los labios. "Está listo."

Sasuke solo tuvo tiempo de asentir una vez y recibir las flores en su mano cuando unos pequeños aplausos en su espalda lo detuvieron de decir nada más, las otra mujeres comenzaron a alabar a Ino sobre sus habilidades y lo bien que explicaba sus arreglos y cómo debería impartir seminarios sobre arreglos de flores y esas cosas.

Ino estuvo respondiendo a los halagos por unos segundos hasta que finalmente quedaron solos nuevamente, "Lo siento, me distraje un momento."

Sasuke negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, "Está bien. Te agradezco por ayudarme."

Ino sonrió esta vez sinceramente, "Es muy raro verte a ti comprando flores para Hinata."

Sasuke volvió a mirar el pequeño arreglo en sus manos, "Una vez vi a Hinata en el jardín de su casa, eran estas las flores que la rodeaban..."

Ino parpadeó un momento y luego volvió su atención hacia la dalia en el florero del altar de Hinata, "No sé mucho de Hinata cuando era niña, Naruto siempre insistía en que debía ser esa cuando me pedía que lo ayudara con las flores de Hinata... supongo que era su flor favorita."

Sasuke volvió a asentir."Naruto no habla mucho de ella como para saberlo de todas formas."

Ino guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de comenzar a reír un poco, Sasuke levantó los ojos hacia ella seriamente, "No seas tonto, Naruto lo único que quiere es que no te pongas incómodo."

Sasuke seguía sin cambiar su mirada, por lo que Ino dejó de reír, "Es cierto, Hinata es alguien muy importante para él, pero no creo que esté pensando en ella tan seguido como aparenta... ahora que está contigo."

Sasuke desvió la mirada un momento, "Sí, bueno... debo irme. ¿Cuánto es por...?"

"No es nada, no es nada." Respondió inmediatamente Ino negando con la cabeza, "es siempre así, yo lo arregló y Naruto o tú ahora, lo llevan hasta ella. No olvides encender un incienso en mi nombre también."

Sasuke asintió y luego se dirigió nuevamente hacia su auto, con el pequeño arreglo de flores cuidadosamente depositado entre sus manos. Se sentó en el interior de su auto observándolo todavía un momento más antes de ponerse en marcha.

Era extraño que no se sintiera intimidado por la recurrente presencia de la difunta mujer de Naruto en sus vidas. Otra persona cualquiera vería el tipo de llamadas como la que le había hecho Hanabi ese día como una amenaza, pero Sasuke simplemente la había tomado como algo natural en la vida a la que estaba integrándose poco a poco. Naruto lo había dejado integrarse no solo en su vida sino en la de su familia, le había costado, pero finalmente él estaba ahí con ellos. Sasuke no sabía por qué se sentía tan feliz al respecto, salvo que tener a Naruto de recompensa al final del día bien valía cualquier cosa.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Naruto depositó el florero a un lado del retrato de Hinata y encendió un incienso como le había instruido Ino. El olor comenzó a dejarse sentir por toda la casa casi al instante, no era un mal aroma pero a Sasuke le preocupaba más que terminara de quemarse para poder limpiarlo y retirarse a hacer otras cosas. No ayudaba que la mirada tierna y la sonrisa tímida de Hinata parecieran casi compadecerlo desde su posición en el retrato. Sasuke lanzó un audible suspiro, estaba solo así que podía tomarse ese tipo de libertades.

"Sabes que Neji no siente mayor deseo de casarse con tu hermana que el que yo sentía por casarme contigo en ese tiempo." Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin que él pudiera preguntarse de dónde habían salido, se sintió algo tonto después de decirlas a un retrato como si este pudiera responderle y dejar de sonreír de pronto. Era verdad. A Naruto le gustaba hablar con Sasuke, quizá porque el mismo Uchiha era muy callado con todos, o porque a Naruto no le gustaba el silencio cuando estaban solos, pero el rubio siempre terminaba hablando por los dos y entre todas las cosas que le contaba sobre sí mismo, la vida de sus amigos no dejaba de estar presente. Tampoco era que Sasuke fuera a traicionar la confianza que Naruto depositaba en él contándole esas cosas y pidiéndole en secreto que no las vaya a repetir. Era simplemente que de tanto oírlas él no tenía más remedio que sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Hanabi estaba enamorada de Neji, según lo que había escuchado de Naruto, así que el único problema en realidad era que Neji no sintiera lo mismo por ella. Sasuke veía el lado práctico a la situación, ambos estaban comprometidos así que lo más lógico era que se casaran y Neji terminara enamorándose de ella en el tiempo que llevaran casados. Podía suceder también lo que sucedía con su padre y madre y que simplemente Neji se limitara a respetar a su esposa como era su deber y con eso nunca mirara a otras mujeres tampoco. A Sasuke no le parecía tan mal para soportar, después de todo Hanabi lo quería.

Pero Naruto no parecía estar de acuerdo en absoluto, él creía que las dos personas debían quererse o la relación no tendría sentido. Sasuke sonreía recordando que se lo había dicho una noche en su departamento, metidos desnudos en la cama y con los brazos de Sasuke rodeando su cintura. Había estado de acuerdo con él en ese momento porque hubiera estado de acuerdo con lo que sea que Naruto hubiera opinado en esa situación.

Neji por otro lado era demasiado parecido a su propio padre como para darle más importancia a esos asuntos como los que le daba a decidir el almuerzo del día. Sasuke había notado su pasividad cuando alteraba al propio Naruto con ojos críticos, realmente el heredero de los Hyuuga no estaba para nada interesado en esa situación y en Hanabi para tal caso. Sasuke se preguntaba si era el destino de las mujeres de esos clanes tener matrimonios desdichados.

Observó el humo del incienso desaparecer y comenzó a retirar las cenizas con cuidado. Contento con haber terminado con eso y obligándose a cambiar de pensamientos de ahí en adelante. Ya les había dedicado demasiado tiempo a personas que no tenían nada que ver con él. Sonrió para sus adentros, debía ser la influencia de Naruto que por fin se le pegaba.

Ino había cogido el teléfono para contactarse con TenTen en el mismo momento en que Sasuke había salido de la florería. TenTen solo había visto al Uchiha una vez durante la boda de Shikamaru y en realidad no tenía por qué interesarle las cosas que hacía o dejaba de hacer, pero no había forma de decirle que no a Ino cuando se empeñaba en contarle algo así que simplemente se limitó a seguir su trabajo mientras escuchaba por el auricular de su celular mientras su amiga le contaba lo sucedido.

"Estaba muy raro," seguía hablando Ino "con el florero en las manos cuando se fue y hablando de Naruto y todo... Naruto tiene tanta suerte de haber atrapado a un hombre así, digo, es mejor que haya atrapado a uno de una vez, ¿te imaginas que Naruto estuviera libre y buscando un hombre por ahí? Todas nos quedaríamos sin oportunidad de encontrar a alguien tan guapo como Sasuke..."

"Pero Naruto no es gay, al menos no completamente, recuerda a Kyoko y a Hinata." TenTen estaba levantándose para ordenar los papeles que tenía que llevar a la oficina de Neji en ese momento así que dejó el celular sobre el escritorio poniéndolo en altavoz para seguir organizando sus documentos.

"Es verdad... ah, por cierto, dijo Sasuke que Hanabi fue la que lo envío a buscar flores. Aún así no parecía fastidiado por eso, ¿pero te imaginas? Si hubiera sido mi hermana yo no se lo hubiera pedido al novio de su marido, ¿no te parece?"

TenTen enrolló los ojos al terminar de poner en orden los papeles. Justo en ese momento Neji salió de su oficina y se dirigió hacia ella sin que lo notara. "Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, estoy segura que Hanabi habrá tenido sus razones para hacerlo..."

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Neji anunciando su presencia a Ino y a una sobresaltada TenTen. Su secretaria tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse y tratar de empezar a disculparse por estar distraída en el teléfono antes que Ino la interrumpiera.

"¡Neji! No sabes con quién me encontré hoy."

Neji enrolló los ojos en un gesto muy parecido al de TenTen y sonriendo de lado le respondió, "No, no tengo idea."

TenTen ya había escuchado toda la historia así que ante la perspectiva de volver a escucharla prefirió coger los papeles y llevarlos a la oficina de Neji mientras tanto.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Continuó Ino haciendo un énfasis dramático en el nombre. "Vino a petición de Hanabi para comprar flores para Hinata. Incluso trajo el florero que siempre carga Naruto cuando viene a pedirme flores para ella. No puedo creer que se tomara todo ese trabajo, ¿te imaginas?"

Neji podía imaginárselo levemente, pero le interesó otra cosa del relato de Ino. "¿Hanabi lo llamó?"

"Eso es lo que él me dijo. No creo que estuviera mintiendo."

Neji se quedó pensativo un momento. Hanabi se había ido a Londres hacía dos meses y no había hablado a casa más que una vez un día después de llegar para avisar que había llegado sana y salva y que no era necesario que se preocuparan por ella con ese respecto. Sabía que se había inscrito en algunos cursos de arte por las facturas que le llegaban directamente a su escritorio. Tenía que saber qué estaba haciendo la heredera de los Hyuuga en todo momento a petición de su tío Hiashi, después de todo.

"¿Hola? ¿Neji?"

"Sí, lo siento, me distraje. Dices que Sasuke fue a tu tienda a comprar las flores a pedido de Hanabi..."

"Ajá, y se llevó las flores que Naruto siempre le pone. No sabía que las dalias le gustaran a Hinata. ¿Lo sabías?"

Neji estuvo un momento luchando con sus recuerdos. "Es verdad, las plantaron en el jardín cuando ella era muy niña. Creo que fue uno de los regalos de su madre hacia ella. Aunque no sabía que eran sus favoritas."

"Naruto lo cree así, siempre me pide dalias para ella."

Neji asintió para sí mismo. Había pasado un tiempo largo desde la última vez que había pensado en Hinata. Todo parecía ir bien con Kyoko y Naruto así que Hinata se había escapado de sus pensamientos dentro de la tranquilidad del momento.

"Así debe ser entonces. Naruto siempre la conoció mejor que nadie."

No era mentira, era lo que siempre había entendido y lo que el resto de su familia, incluso el tío Hiashi aprendió a comprender con el tiempo. Para Hinata no había otra persona más que Naruto.

"Vaya, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto hablar contigo. Despídeme de TenTen que ya no la escucho."

"Sí, así lo haré. Adiós."

TenTen llegó nuevamente a su puesto justo en el momento que Neji pronunciaba esto último. Aún así su jefe no se movió hasta que ella estuvo frente a él agitando una mano ante sus ojos.

"Puse los documentos que me pediste encima de tu escritorio..."

Neji volvió en sí mismo el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle una sonrisa y caminar a su oficina. "Llama a Hanabi y conéctala al teléfono de la oficina por favor."

TenTen asintió y se puso al teléfono al siguiente instante. Era muy raro que Neji llamara a Hanabi sin tener un asunto planificado para tratar con ella, le gustaba darle su espacio y libertad mientras pudiera hacerlo o algo así le había dicho cuando ella se lo preguntó. Tal vez la llamada de Ino había hecho algo más que informarle de las últimas andadas del Uchiha.

"Hola TenTen..."

La voz de Hanabi no parecía muy animada y TenTen sonrió para sí misma. Era la misma voz con la que recibía las llamadas de la oficina en cada ocasión, a TenTen le causaba un poco de lástima que así fuera porque Hanabi siempre le había caído muy bien.

"Hola Hanabi, ¿cómo estás?"

Hanabi pareció recuperar poco a poco su ánimo mientras le respondía, "Sí, todo está bien por aquí. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Lo mismo de siempre, ya lo sabes."

Hanabi rió un momento "Lo sé, siempre me preguntó cómo aguantas estar ahí."

TenTen soltó un quejido de molestia, "Bueno, no todas las personas tienen el dinero suficiente como para darse el lujo de no trabajar. Además estoy con Neji, si no lo aguanto yo dudo mucho que alguien lo haga."

Hanabi siempre pensó que TenTen era la perfecta pareja para Neji, aunque la idea le causaba muchos celos cuando todavía era más pequeña para entender que ambos compartían un compañerismo que solo se quedaba en camaradería. Esa era la razón por la que su trato con TenTen fuera tan frío los primeros años. TenTen lo había notado pero nunca había dicho nada al respecto a Neji.

Ahora que Hanabi había crecido parecían llevarse mejor que antes.

"Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte." Se disculpó tímidamente Hanabi después de pensarlo un momento.

TenTen comenzó a sonreír, "Era broma, tranquila. Neji quiere hablar contigo."

Esto dejó en silencio a Hanabi por unos segundos. "Pensé que solo te había pedido que averigües cómo estoy..."

Usualmente Neji no se comunicaba con Hanabi más que para decirle personalmente algo que su padre le había encargado o que él creía su deber discutir con ella, normalmente sobre su actitud, el resto de las veces la contactaba por medio de TenTen para preguntarle cómo se encontraba cuando los gastos que recibía de Hanabi le impedían hacerse una idea de cómo estaba por su propia cuenta.

"Quiere hablar contigo..." volvió a repetir TenTen sin saber exactamente qué más decir.

Hanabi estaba buscando alguna excusa para no responder pero como no encontró ninguna lanzó un suspiro y le respondió afirmativamente.

La línea quedó en silencio unos segundos antes que la voz fuerte y precisa de Neji se conectara del otro lado. Hanabi sintió un pequeño vacío por dentro mientras lo escuchaba sin poder verlo. Siempre era más agradable hablar con Neji por teléfono que en persona, sin poder confirmar la indiferencia que a veces notaba en él.

"Hola Hanabi, ¿cómo estás?"

Era muy extraño escucharlo preguntando lo mismo que TenTen siempre preguntaba por él, pero aún así trató de darle una respuesta más elaborada, "Bien, me inscribí en un curso de arte hace una semana. Estuve ocupada antes de eso aprendiendo alemán."

"Sí, recibí los recibos. Parece que estás disfrutando tu estadía allí."

Hanabi pensó que era muy raro que estuviera tan enterado de sus actividades y aún así se molestara en llamarla.

"Supongo.." respondió aún indecisa sobre sus apreciaciones. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, en realidad. Simplemente escuché de ti el día de hoy y quise saber si no estabas extrañando Japón."

"¿Escuchaste de mí?"

"Sí, por Ino. Al parecer Sasuke Uchiha fue a una de sus florerías a comprar dalias para Hinata."

Hanabi bajó la cabeza un poco, así que era eso. Claro, Neji no tendría una razón diferente para hablarle. "Sí, se lo pedí yo."

Neji esperó en silencio a que le informara más al respecto. "Soñé con ese día que tú buscabas a mi hermana en el jardín."

"Con Hinata..." repitió Neji mientras su mente recordaba. Fue el día que Sasuke Uchiha iba a ser presentado a Hiashi y a Hinata para ponerse de acuerdo en su futuro matrimonio y las posesiones a intercambiar. Hinata se había escapado a media mañana para ver a Naruto como después había averiguado Neji. Se encontraba mostrándole la mansión a Sasuke cuando se encontró con Hinata y Hanabi en el jardín y comenzó a reclamarle su falta de respeto con sus invitados que habían venido para verla. Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y después pasó todo el día siendo regañada por su padre.

La voz de Hanabi lo devolvió de sus recuerdos. "Sí, supongo que fue una forma en la que mi hermana me decía que hacía mucho no la visitaba."

Neji sonrió ante esto, era propio de Hanabi tomar sus sueños como señales sobre algo. "Puedes tener razón. ¿Piensas regresar pronto a Japón? Podríamos ir a visitarla cuando vengas."

"¿Los dos?"

"Sí, si quieres."

La respuesta afable y cariñosa de Neji dejó a Hanabi adormecida por un momento y agradeció infinitamente la conexión telefónica que le impedía ver el rostro indiferente que seguro portaba.

"¿Hanabi?"

La heredera Hyuuga posó uno de sus dedos al costado de su ojo y comprobó que no había comenzado a llorar como una tonta. "Sí... sería buena idea." Le dijo después de lo que parecía una eternidad.

Neji pareció un poco sorprendido por esta respuesta. No se esperaba que Hanabi aceptara enserio, simplemente no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hacerla regresar a Japón siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión para ofrecerle una invitación. Por esto, su voz se mostraba de mejor humor cuando le habló otra vez. "Excelente, reservaré un vuelo para ti en cuanto dispongas de tiempo. ¿Puedo llamarte mañana para coordinarlo?"

La voz de Hanabi se escuchaba muy débil y apagada del otro lado, "Lo esperaré."

Luego de esto Neji se despidió y reanudó su trabajo de mejor humor. Esa noche tendría algo placentero qué contar a tío Hiashi.


End file.
